Letters to friends
by Midnights Song
Summary: Harry gets sick of being controlled and does something about it.


Dear Dumbledore

I am fine. Can I come to Headquarters?

Harry

* * *

Harry,

No. I'm sorry you cannot come to Headquarters.

You've only been there a week, I'm sure you wish to spend more time with your relatives.

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Mrs Weasley,

I'm fine. I miss Ron and Ginny.

Can I come to Headquarters.

Love Harry

P.S. Can you send some food Dudley's on a diet again

* * *

Dear Albus

I received a letter from poor Harry today. Those muggles aren't feeding him enough. He should be with us at Headquarters.

Love Molly Weasley

* * *

Dear Molly,

I'm sorry but Harry needs to spend some time with his relatives. I'm sure he's being feed enough.

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Harry

Please refrain from writing to Molly. You know that you must stay at your relatives.

You may receive a letter from Gringotts about your Godfathers will. Please stay inside the house, it is not safe for you to leave.

Do what your relatives say and we'll see about getting you to headquarters for your birthday.

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Headmaster Dumbledore

Don't send me any more letters.

Harry Potter

* * *

Moony

I'm sorry about Sirius, it's all my fault.

Harry

* * *

Pup

It's not your fault. Sirius did what he felt was right. He loved you more than any thing in the world.

Remus

P.S. I've enclosed a letter from Tonks.

* * *

Harry

I know we haven't talked much but I spent a lot of time with Sirius and he loved you so much. He talked about you all the time and he was happy with the time he spent with you.

Love Tonks

* * *

Moony & Tonks

Thank you for your letters. I miss him so much.

Moony can you tell me more about him and dad. No ones every told me about them, we'll no one except for Snape and I doubt that was unbiased.

Harry

P.S. Can I come to Headquarters?

* * *

TO Our bestest investor

We're sorry about Siri.

We have some visitors at Headquarters including a old man whose told everyone that you need to be left alone for a while. As you can probably tell we didn't hear those instructions.

Now we've included some things we think you'll like, we worked with a certain dog to come up with these so hopefully there helpful to you.

From Gred and Forge

* * *

To those two crazy inventors.

Thanks for the treats. They've come in handy with my relatives,

Lightning Boy

* * *

Harry

Stop being childish leave your relatives alone.

Headmaster Dumbledore

* * *

Harry

We've heard about what's happening to your relatives. Padfoot would be impressed. Dumbledore isn't pleased, so you have our congratulations.

_On to other news, Ron, Ginny and Hermione have arrived and are acting as if the house belongs to them._

We had a good laugh, the library has locked itself. Hermione, and Snape yelled for a long time, they even got Dumbledore to come in and try and open it. He failed, the really stupid thing is they haven't even thought to ask Tonks to open it.

_Like I would anyway._

We've figured out that the whole house has blood wards on everything.

Stupid purebloods. Have you received your letter from Gringotts about Siri's will?

We got our letters two days ago. The meeting is on Friday, we'll organise with Dumbledore to pick you up.

Love Remus and _Tonks_

_

* * *

_

Guys

There's no point in coming to pick me up, Dumbledore has told me I'm not allowed to leave.

He even blocked me from getting the letter.

Harry

* * *

Harry

We asked Dumbledore. He told us that you didn't want to go.

So I'm sorry but there's no way that we'll be at the end of Privet Drive at 9:30am on Friday.

Remus

* * *

Guys

I'm sorry I won't see you at 10am after Moody finishes his shift.

Harry

* * *

_Harry_

_930am is fine our friend is going on holiday._

_Tonks_

P.S. Some friends of yours are dropping by tomorrow to check up on you.

* * *

Remus & Tonks

My friends came by and I don't think the Dursley's will ever be the same. I'll not be seeing you at 9:30am, neither will my pet weasels be seeing us in any dark alleys.

Harry

* * *

Dear Harry

How are you? We haven't heard from you in a while. What happened to Sirius isn't your fault. Have you had any visions, because if you have you need to tell Dumbledore We're concerned about you.

Have you started your homework yet? I've started my potions essay, it's the last thing I need to do. I'm worried about my OWLS, I think I messed up on some of the questions.

Remember to tell Dumbledore if your scar hurts.

Love Hermione

* * *

Remus & Tonks, Gred & Forge

Hermione sent me a letter, telling me to talk to Dumbledore if anything happens. Deal with her please.

Harry

* * *

Harry

We dealt with her as requested. Photos are enclosed.

Gred, Forge, Remus and Tonks

* * *

Guys

Thanks for the photos. How did you get that green colour?

I'm glad you came to Gringotts with me. What do you think I should do with the money?

Harry

* * *

Harry

We've come up with a list.

**Buy Chudley Cannons**

Buy Snapes soul off devil

**Buy Malfoy Manor**

_Buy firebolt for Tonks_, and Remus, **and Gred and Forge**

**Buy the other half of Zonkos**

Buy Ron's soul and then sell to devil

We know the list is short but it's what we could come up with in 30 seconds.

Love Us All

P.S. We're not quite about Remy's obsession with souls and the devil

* * *

Guys

Thanks for the list. I'd rather buy the Harpies and I'm not sure there's enough money in the vaults to get Snape's soul.

I was thinking about taking a holiday for a while, you guys keen to met up with me.

Harry

* * *

Harry

There's a McD's down at the local mall. Thursday 5pm.

Tonks

* * *

Dear Dumbledore and Order of the Phoenix

I'm sending this letter with an owl, that is not Hedwig to inform you that

YOU SUCK!

And I refuse to fight a war that I don't believe in. Not that I'm siding with Voldemort, but the wizarding world needs to change. Its stagnated and suck in the middle ages, it needs to at least match the Muggle worlds advances.

Fuck You All

Harry

P.S. I'm sorry about the language Mrs Weasley

* * *

Dumbledore and his Order of Phoenix searched for weeks and weeks, while Voldemort and his Death Eaters got worse, killing more and more Muggleborns.

After 3 months Severus Snape in his duty as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, reported that Voldemort had received a parcel from Harry. He told the breathless Order that Voldemort had spent hours trying to open the parcel, and when he had, it had been a jack-in-the-box. Voldemort had turned the handle, around and around, around and around. POP. There had been a puff of multi-colored smoke and when it had cleared, a bright pink hamster had been left lying on the ground. Then to the surrounding Death Eaters shock Harry Potter had arrived, winked at Snape, grabbed the Voldemort hamster and disappeared.


End file.
